Lutnia Duchów
Poirytowana pokiwałam głową. - Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś się za nami nie włóczył?! - Ale ja tego nie robię - odpowiedział opanowanym tonem. - Chciałbym tylko zobaczyć się z Liss. - Baka! Baka! Baka! - krzyknęłam. - Ona jest tutaj ze mną, a ty, jak na razie, nie zasłużyłeś by nam towarzyszyć. thumb|left- Ciągle to powtarzasz Aleo - na twarzy Jake'a pojawił się łobuzerski uśmieszek. - Pozwól, że Lisa o tym zdecyduje. - Nawet nie próbuj... - Zgadzam się - wtrąciła wreszcie Liss, po czym splotła swoją dłoń z Jake'a. Zmrużyłam oczy, ostatni raz, uświadamiając Kazumie, że na to nie zasługuje i ruszyłam przed siebie. Baka, myśli, że wszystko mu wolno... '' - Jaka tam pogoda z przodu? - po dłuższej chwili milczenia Jake postanowił obdarować mnie jednym, ze swoich nonszalanckich żarcików, Lisa cicho zachichotała, a ja odpowiedziałam przyśpieszając kroku. Nagle niebo przybrało kolor czerni, a od północy zawiał zimny wiatr. Kazuma wpatrzył się w miejsce wybuchu, zupełnie tak, jakby słuchał relacji powietrza, o tym co się tam stało. Wraz z czernią nieba, ziemia przybrała kolory szarości, a wszystko dookoła zamilkło. Wreszcie tę ciszę przerwał lekki śmiech, śmiech zadowolenia i pogardy. - To było proste siostrzyczko, jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie lutnia duchów będzie nasza - powiedziała dziewczyna o czarnych jak smoła włosach. Wraz z uśmiechem brązowowłosej czerń zniknęła. Dziewczyny przeszły obok nas obojętnie, jakbyśmy nie istnieli. - Macie jakiś problem? - burknęła Kotori, te jednak nie odpowiedziały tylko skasowały ją wzrokiem. - Znamy się? - zapytała Shadow. - Zaraz poznacie, kiedy tylko wypalę z waszej twarzy te głupie uśmieszki - warknęła Lisa. - Liss, idziemy - powiedziałam, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo. One były jakieś dziwne, opanowane i spokojne, nie próbując nawet odgryźć się Lisie patrzyły na nią jak na wyrzucone z gniazda pisklę. Czarnowłosa wysłała Lisie i Jake'owi zaproszenie do walki, które zaakceptowali tak szybko, że nie zdążyłam zareagować. - Baka! Wycofajcie się! - Za nic - odpowiedzieli oboje. Zmarszczyłam brwi. ''Baka! Wiedziałam, że to się tak skończy... mówiłam, że nie zasługuje. - Mada watashi wa hi no chikara no okage de yobidasukoto ga deki, denryoku no kokoro ni watashi o toru - zanuciła Lisa, a w ślad za nią poszła reszta. Płomienie oplatały ciało Kotori tworząc swego rodzaju tornado, Kazuma stał spokojnie, z płonącymi błękitem oczyma. Kurumi uśmiechnęła się wrednie. Czułam, że zaraz stanie się coś złego. Kotori zmaterializowała w swoich dłoniach ogromny, płomienny topór i natarła na Kurumi, która ze zwinnością lamparta omijała każdy jej cios, jakby to była tylko niewinna zabawa. Taniec. Kazuma wezwał do siebie duchy wiatru i uderzył nimi w Shadow, która nawet nie drgnęła. Pewny zwycięstwa chłopak zebrał tornado, aby pomóc Lisie, kiedy ogarnęła go ciemność. Zniknął mi z oczu. Postąpiłam o krok do przodu. Dziewczyna o różnokolorowych oczach zdawała się istnieć tylko w mojej wyobraźni. Gracja, z jaką odparowywała ciosy Lisy, przypominała ruchy wybitnego tancerza. Zacisnęłam pięści. Kuromi, poniekąd znudzona tym dziwnym tańcem, prześlizngnęła się obok Lisy i zachodząc od tyłu przyłożyła pistolet do jej prawego boku. Strzeliła. Kotori opadła na ziemię. Wydałam z siebie głuchy okrzyk, powtarzając w myślach słowa Elratha. Shadow stanęła obok Kuromi i wymieniając spojrzenia z siostrą przemieniła się w czarnego ducha i dołączyła do energii, która pozbawiała życia Kazumę. Czarnowłosa przypatrując się siostrze, nie zuwarzyła podnoszącej się Lisy. Oczy Kotori błyszczały szaleństwem, przygryzłam wargę. ''Sai, przejął nad nią kontrolę... ''Liss szybko uzbroiła się w ogromną, ognistą armatę i szepcząc nieme słowa pożegnania wystrzeliła w stronę Kuromi. Czarnowłosa uniknęła pocisku w ostatniej chwili, a w ślad za nią poszła Shadow, która oderwała się od Jake'a i zmaterializowała w postaci brązowowłosej dziewczyny obok Kurumi. Kazuma nie zdążył odskoczyć. Łzawe spojrzenie Lisy zmyło z jej duszy ostatnią cząstkę Sai. Kuromi potarła ręce wyciągając pistolet w stronę, klęczącej na ziemi Kotori. Uśmiechała się usatysfakcjonowana, kręcąc bronią raz w prawo, innym razem w lewo. - Co ty chciałaś udowodnić? - powiedziała Shadow. Lisa milczała, cicho łkając. Nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na dramat siostry wtrąciłam się do walki, odcinając koniec lufy Kurumi. thumb|"Łapy precz od mojej siostry" - Łapy precz od mojej siostry - warknęłam. Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie, miałam wrażenie, że czytały swoje myśli, po chwili wróciły do zwykłych postaci uśmiechając się wyrozumiale. - Siostry... Alea, posłuchaj - zaczęła Kurumi. - Odpuszczamy tą walkę, tylko ze względu na to, że chcemy was pokonać w godny sposób. Pilnuj swojej siostrzyczki, jeżeli spotkamy się przy lutni duchów, a mam taką nadzieję, z przyjemnością was zmiarzdżymy - słowa czarnowłosej odbijały się echem w mojej głowie, mimo to podniosłam rękę, na której pojawiło się lśniące ostrze i uśmiechnęłam się, pozornie pewna siebie. - Nie obchodzą mnie wasze plany. Zostawcie nas w spokoju - Shadow przytaknęła i pociągnąwszy swoją siostrę za rękę ruszyła w stronę miasta. Uklękłam obok zapłakanej Kotori. - Spokojnie Lisy, już dobrze. To nie twoja wina, słyszysz? Mówiłam, że baka nie jest gotowy - załkała głośniej. ''Ta, Alex no, na prawdę świetnie ci idzie... ''- Ale już dobrze no, po prostu trochę mu zajmie nadrobienie drogi, ale się jeszcze tutaj spotkacie, a dzisiaj nawet idziecie do kina. To nie sao, żebyś tak rozpaczała. No już - otarłam jej załzawiony policzek, oddychając z ulgą, ponieważ jej usta uniosły się w uśmiechu. CDN... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:SSO Kategoria:Twórczość użytkowniczki Alexyy